Rubí quebrado
by MiloLM
Summary: [AU: Sin Quirk]. A Kai le gusta los ojos tan vivos de Eri, y más que eso, le encantaría verlos hechos pedazos en un mar de lágrimas dulces que le cautiven el alma, sólo como ella puede. Esa niña es su dulce perdición, es un océano hecho de sangre. [BNHAtober día 4].


**Título:** Rubí quebrado.

 **Personajes:** Kai Chisaki/Overhaul, Eri.

 **Pairing:** OverEri [Overhaul x Eri].

 **Partes:** 1/1

 **Línea de tiempo:** AU: No Quirk. No-canon.

 **Advertencias:** Disclaimer Boku no Hero Academia; los personajes no me pertenecen, créditos a Kōhei Horikoshi. Posible y demasiado OoC [Fuera de personaje]. Situaciones dramáticas, nada románticas y quizá dolorosas. Insinuación a temas sensibles; se recomienda discreción. Nada de lo ocurrido aquí tiene que ver con la serie original; todo es creado sin fines de lucro.

 **Clasificación:** T

 **Categoría:** Drama, Suspenso.

 **Total de palabras:** 875

 **Notas:** Me iré al infierno por shippearlos.

* * *

 **Summary:** A Kai le gusta los ojos tan vivos de Eri, y más que eso, le encantaría verlos hechos pedazos en un mar de lágrimas dulces que le cautiven el alma, sólo como ella puede. Esa niña es su dulce perdición, es un océano hecho de sangre.

* * *

 _ **Rubí quebrado**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Eri es preciosa como una joya.

Es lo primero que piensa al verla por primera vez.

Y es que es una niña demasiado hermosa, la joven descendiente del jefe y posible futura líder del clan. Ella posee ese rango tan difícil de llevar y lo sabe, pero no parece afectarle. A su corta y tierna edad de siete años todavía sonríe con la inocencia de una flor campestre y brilla como un sol de verano eterno. Su piel de leche es arte y su hermoso cabello hecho de hilos de algodón suave son lo más increíble en su pequeña existencia.

Pero lo que más le gusta a Kai son sus ojos. Ese par de rubíes tan preciosos, valiosos en todo el sentido de la palabra. Son como el mar de la biblia, enormes firmamentos de alma roja, pero hechos orbes dulces y puestos en un ser extremadamente frágil, extremadamente increíble. Le encantan.

No está bien, lo sabe. Se ha enfermado y siente asco de sí mismo, por un instante.

( _Se suponía que él siempre cuidaba su salud, a toda costa._ )

Pero, aun así—

Ella sigue allí al pasar de los días en el mismo lugar, la misma casa, en la misma habitación. Siempre caminando cerca de su abuelo, cerca de él, que se supone es parte indefinida de esa familia tan grande. Se mantiene a pocos metros, investigando cual gatito curioso su alrededor, también a los demás, también a Kai —y _siempre, siempre, siempre_ le regala sonrisas de azúcar que se convierten fácilmente en una adicción—. Y no sucede nada, no pasa nada, no obstante. Eri la mayoría del tiempo se queda en silencio al igual que él.

Él con los ojos ámbar de víbora venenosa puestos en todo momento sobre el cuerpecito de cristal que le llama a ser quebrantado.

Y quiere vomitar el sentimiento que lleva dentro. Ese, ese que le dice que rompa una regla impuesta de acercarse, de alejarle de la seguridad, de hacer algo inhumano. De recorrer los dedos manchados de vidas arrebatadas por la suave superficie de su rostro de nube pintado de apetitosa manzana, y quebrarle los sueños y las esperanzas y toda la inocencia. Y eso está _mal, mal, mal_.

Es insanamente enfermo, asqueroso, repulsivo. Un deseo que se oscurece momento a momento, que le carcome el alma ya mancillada de una mente hecha retazos gracias a una vida sin amor, llenándolo de una percepción errónea de éste mismo. ( _Porque el deseo que siente hacia esa niña no es amor, jamás lo sería._ )

Y allí viene un simple pensamiento, de la nada, sin aviso.

Y es que— es que Eri al final de todo se vería perfecta entre sus manos, sin brillar, sin mostrarse viva. Se vería hermosamente preciosa. Sería algo sublime el tener su sonrisa de sol eclipsado a su merced, y que su piel deje de ser blanca leche para diluirse y perder su forma y convertirse en pétalos marchitos de una hermosa rosa blanca.

Y que sus ojos de joya roja se rompan en mil pedazos, y que él los junte uno por uno, para tenerlos como mayor tesoro por lo que le reste de una existencia miserable.

Porque no hay nada más majestuoso que un rubí quebrado. Que una muñeca con un pasado vivo.

—Oh, Eri... —la llama en medio de la nada, y la pequeña le observa tan fijamente que por un momento siente miedo, aunque nunca le diga nada (porque su boca ha sido cosida con enfermo cariño por cuerdas hechas de un odio irracional hacia la música). Y se calma al recordar que no hay nadie más que sea digno ni capaz de ser mirado por la pequeña—. Eres tan preciosa rota como estás.

Y silencio.

El rubí se derrite entre sus manos enguantadas de blancas mentiras, y es cálido como fuego de infierno —el infierno que le espera desde que empezó con esa obsesión mortífera—, le encanta, lo ama. Adora esos pedazos tan hermosos, tan efímeros.

Y así es como se acaba su cordura. Así es como se acaba la vida de un ángel de ojos de atardecer, de mar rojo infinito.

Así es como todo se cae a pedazos. Por un rubí que quiso quebrar.

* * *

 _Fin._


End file.
